Hollywood
by xHotMessx
Summary: Sam's life isnt the best but now she has a chance of a life time. Will she take it or leave it. My first story. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

_I was walking down the street when my phone got a message. I didnt bother to look at it 'cause i knew it was my mom asking if i went to school. The truth is no, i didnt go. I ''missed'' the bus, its kinda easy to do that if you live here. After a while i decided to read the text. But it wasnt from my mom it was from Freddie._

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

Hey where are you ?

* * *

From: Samxo

To: xFreddiex

Im walking home

* * *

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

oh thank god your alive

* * *

From: Samxo

To: xFreddiex

yeah yeah

* * *

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

So what are you going to tell your mom this time

* * *

From: Samxo

To: xFreddiex

That i missed the bus what else. I dont care what she says or does to me

* * *

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

Sam cmon

* * *

From: Samxo

To: xFreddiex

Stop it Freddie

* * *

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

:) fine

* * *

From: Samxo

To: xFreddiex

Why arent you sleeping anyways, its like 1 am over there i think

* * *

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

So, i had a concert tonight

* * *

From: Samxo

To: xFreddiex

Oh okay

* * *

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

I should get some sleep, so i'll talk to you later

* * *

From: Samxo

To: xFreddiex

Okay, btw my phone bill is HUGE again

* * *

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

Hahah yeah sorry about that, dont worry. I'll pay the half of it

* * *

From: Samxo

To: xFreddiex

:) thanks, i'll talk to you later, night

* * *

From: xFreddiex

To: Samxo

Okay, night i mean morning ? yeah stupid time differents -.-

* * *

I laughed at the last text. He was a freaking superstar and he still wasnt used to the time i was still walking home. I chose the long way today. It was freezing but still. I was thinking how my life sucked. I'm a 17 year old girl, i live in a small town, in a small country called estonia. Theres no way i could get famous if i live here. I was friends with a band called Big time rush. They are huge in every country. Even in estonia, which is rare. I met them in america, yeah i have been in america one time. I went there with my class 4 years ago. They werent famous then but i met them in a museum and we became friends. When they got famous they still got in touch with me. But i got closest with Freddie. Hes 19, has brown eyes and brown hair. But still my life sucked like hell. But little did i know that all of it was about to change.

---------------------------------Fast Forward-----------------------------------------

''So how do i look ?''

''You look great Sam'' he smiles and takes my hand

WOAH WOAH WOAH to far.. lets get back to the day we were

* * *

When i got home, there was no one. _Thank god_. Baisicly nothing happend on that day. I got into a fight with my mom like always. Studied ( yeah right ) and talked to Freddie, this time on msn.

Freddielicious: So how did it go with your mom ? 

HamSam: I got grounded -.- like always and she yelled at me like always

Freddielicious: Aww sorry to hear 

HamSam: Yeah yeah

Freddielicious: But tell me something

HamSam: What Freddielicious *giggles* ?

Freddielicious: Hahah very funny, anyways do you want to come visit me...i mean us ?

HamSam: OMG YESSSSSSSSSS

Freddilicious: Awsome the plane leaves tommarrow :)

HamSam: Cool... Wait WHAT ?

Freddilicious: *proud smile* I talked to your teachers, they said it was okay

HamSam: How i never go to school ?

Freddilicious: I have my ways :D

HamSam: What about my parents ?

Freddilicious: My mom will talk to them.. well, when she gets home

HamSam: *big smile* I cant wait to see you all again

Freddilicious: Trust me nether can we :)

HamSam: Well i gotta go, lot to do, i'll talk to you soon ;P

Freddielicious: Kay, bye ;)

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'' i screamed the top of my lungs, causing my mom run into my room.

''What happend'' She asked making a worrid face

My smile was huge but i was good at lying ''Nothing, just one teacher is sick and we have the first period free''

''Oh.. well okay, diners ready soon'' She said, beliving my lie and leaving the room.

''My mom is so weird'' i shook my head and walked back to my computer.

After changing my name on msn my ex-bff started talking with me

BearyCarly: Heyy Sam 

SoontoAmerica: Um.. Hey

BearyCarly: You going to america? 

SoontoAmerica: Tommarrow

BearyCarly: aww, why didnt you invite me along with you, well at least get me a present while your there

SoontoAmerica: I didnt invite you along cause were not friends anymore. Your a freaking bitch.

BearyCarly: Sam what are you talking about, we're bff's 

_That made me mad, after all she did to me i should still be friends with her. No way. Shes a bitch. _I took a long breath

before i typed in three words

SoontoAmerica: I HATE YOU 

SoontoAmerica has just logged offline

i couldnt belive i just said that, but i ment it. I couldnt stand her anymore. After i got off the msn my mom walking into the room

''Have you packed everything ?'' she asked with a smile on her face

I just looked at her like she was crazy.

''Hello, earth to Sam'' she snaped her fingers and i jumped a little

''Yeah yeah its all packed'' I was still freaking out about how calm/happy my mom was

''Good'' she said with a smile ''Your dad's gonna take you to the airport tommarrow.''

''Okay'' was the only thing i could answer. And with that she left the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Hollywood

**Sams pov**

I walked off the plane, got my baggage and started walking to the taxi stop. I couldn't believe i was back in America. Suddenly i felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and saw.... him. He had dark brown hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a black jacket, under that a white shirt,dark blue jeans and converses. Hes eyes sparkled and he had a goofy smile on his face. I smiled widely and hugged him tightly

''I've missed you Freddie''

He hugged me back and smiled ''i missed you to'' he pulled away and looked at me ''man your crown''

''No duh mister obvious'' i giggled.

''Cmon the car is waiting for us'' he said with a chuckle

''Oohh cool'' We walked to the car ''A limo, are you serious ?''

He laughed and nodded ''Yes I'm serious now lets go and catch up with the guys''

''Yay'' i screamed and we sat into the limo.

We drove about half an hour and we reached this HUGE house on the top of the hill

I looked at the house and said ''This house is huge''

''Yeah, it is'' He smiled and we stepped out of the car and walked into the house ''WE'RE HERE'' yelled Freddie

I giggled as i heard a loud thud and saw the boys fall down the stairs ''Still clumsy i see'' i laughed and helped two of them up as Freddie helped the other two

''Yeah just a little'' said James as he laughed nervously

Kendall laughed ''Hey we've missed you''

''I have mis..'' was all i could say before Logan yelled group hug and they all squeezed me

Freddie of course was watching it and laughing ''Okay guys your killing her''

The boys faces went red and they quickly pulled away ''Sorry'' they said in a union.

I giggled ''Its okay''

Logan and Carlos ran to the couch while James and Kendall walked into the kitchen with us.

''So how long are you gonna be here ?'' asked James

Even i didn't know how long i was gonna be here ''I don't know, i can be here at least 3 months'' i smiled proudly as i said it ''but my mom wont let me'' my smile turned into a frown as fast as it went to a smile. Kendall put on his thinking face which creeped me out. ''Kendall??'' oh trust me i actually didn't wanna know what he was thinking. He might be the smartest but trust me when he was thinking something that involved me, then the planes never worked. No one knew why but they also didnt want to know that. ''Kendall? Earth to Kendall?''

James looked at Kendall then at Freddie and nodded. Last thing i know Kendall was flying into the pool.

''Who flew into the pool'' yelled Carlos as he and Logan ran into the kitchen.

We were laughing like crazy as Kendall got out of the pool. ''That would be me''

He was dripping. It was funny at least till i was the one who was wet. That's right i flew into the pool also. Kendall thought it would be a great way for me to freshen up.

''Kendall you are so dead when i get out of here'' I yelled as i was getting out of the pool. Kendall of course was already in the house and probably already locked himself into the bathroom.

Freddie was shaking his head while laughing with the others. ''C'mon lets get you gleaned up'' He smiled and put an arm

around me. I nodded and we walked into the house.

------------------James' pov---------------

''What do you think guys ?'' i asked after Freddie and Sam had left.

Carlos and Logan looked at me weirdly. ''Think about what'' asked Logan while sitting on a chair.

''About Sam and Freddie. Do you think they like each other?'' I looked at the house and the back at Carlos and Logan.

Carlos shrugged ''It's a possibility, they talk all the time. He calls her everyday''

''He also pays the half of Sams phone bills'' added Logan

''Well they are huge'' I said and we all started laughing

''What are huge'' we all jumped as we heard that. I turned around and saw no other than Kendall.

''Dude you scared the crap out of me'' said Carlos as he was holding his chest.

Kendall chuckled and looked at me ''Where did Sam and Freddie go''

''Sam was going to change her clothes''

**Freddies pov**

We were walking into the house and i swear i heard James say our names but maybe not.

''So where can i change my clothes?'' i heard Sam ask.

''Your bags are in the guest room'' i saw Sam giving me a look, i chuckled ''Its right beside my room'' Sam gave me another look ''C'mon I'll show you'' I laughed and leaded her into the guest room. When we reached the room i saw how Sams mouth hanged wide open. It made me smile.

''Wow this room is amazing'' she said ''If this is the guest room then i wanna see your rooms'' she turned around and smiled at me.

''I will show you later, but now get out of those wet clothes'' i touched her sweater and laughed ''And put some try clothes on''

She smiled and nodded. After about 2 minutes of silents she gave me a okay-you-can-go-now look. ''Oh right'' i blushed slightly and walked out of the room. _Dang it did i just blush, i hope she didn't saw it. _10 min later i saw how sam walked out of her room.

''So what's next?'' She asked taking my hand and pulling me downstairs and into the kitchen.

When we were in the kitchen Sam was still holding my hand. ''I don't know what do you wanna do?''

After i said it the boys walked into the kitchen. I heard James whisper i told you so to Carlos. I think sam heard it to 'cause she let go of my hand instantly.

''What are we gonna do today?'' asked Kendall while jumping on the counter.

Logan looked at his clock. ''We have 7 hours till the concert

''How about we go skating?'' Carlos offered

We all cheered. So we all got dressed and got into the car.


	3. Chapter 3: Ice skating

**Disclaimer: I dont own Icarly or Big time rush... sadly :/**

**Chapter 3: Ice skating **

**Sam' pov**

When we got to the ice rink I froze.

''Whats wrong?'' I heard Freddie ask me.

I think others were inside already 'cause when I looked Freddie I saw no one. ''Yeah I'm fine''

''You sure?''

I nodded and then gasped. ''Freddie the paparazzi's''

Freddie turned around ''Shit. C'mon'' We ran into the ice rink, laughing all the way there.

''Why you laughing'' we heard someone say. We turned around and saw Carlos.

''We ran'' said Freddie laughing. ''From the paparazzi's'' I added laughing.

Carlos laughed and rolled his eyes. We walked to the others.

''Why do you two look so tired?'' Asked James lifting his eyebrow and smiling like an idiot.

''Don't even think about that''

James face fell ''Fine Freddie. Your no fun''

Freddie laughed. I couldn't help but smile.

''C'mon I wanna go skating already'' James was inpatient already.

Freddie looked at me and then looked at the boys ''You go ahead, I wanna talk to Sam''

''Alright man.'' Kendall looked at the boys and they ran off. We started laughing.

''So what did you wanna talk me about?'' I looked down at my feet. Freddie motioned towards the chairs and we sat down. ''Why did you froze when we got here?''

''Um..'' _Shoot I cant tell them I figure skate. What if they laugh at me? What if.._ My thoughts were interrupted by Freddie.

''Sam. Sam. Earth to Sam.''

''Uh what? Oh yeah..''

Freddie looked into my eyes ''Sam why did you froze. You were happy when we decided do come here''

I took a deep breath. ''Freddie I figure skate'' I looked away immediately.

I saw from the corner of my eye how Freddie smiled. ''I was afraid what you will say. I..''

Freddie interrupted me again. ''Hey don't worry. I promise we wont say anything'' I gave Freddie a look. ''Okay I promise **I** wont say anything.''

I giggled ''Yeah that i believe''

''C'mon let's go now. I wanna go skating already''

I looked at Freddie and laughed. ''Your like James. Inpatient''

Freddie smiled,looked behind him and saw the paparazzi's. His smiled disappeared. ''Oh great.''

I looked away.

''C'mon, they are gonna take pictures anyways.'' Freddie faked a smile to the paparazzi's and we walked to the others.

''Here Freddie, these are your skates'' Logan looked at me. ''I think these will suit you''

I put the skates on and they fit perfectly. ''Thanks Logan'' I smiled and we went skating.

_2 hours later_

''Dude you are so dead when we get back home.''

I laughed. ''Kendall chill. Now were even.''

''At least the paparazzi's got good pictures.'' Said Carlos and we all started laughing.

''Haha very funny'' Kendall rolled hes eyes. Three paparazzi's walked at us.

''Hey guys'' said one of the paparazzi's

''Hi John'' the boys said in a union I looked at the weirdly.

''This is Sam'' Freddie introduced me. I waved and smiled.

''Are you two dating?'' He pointed at Freddie's hand what was around me.

Freddie took his hand away. ''No shes my best friend.''

John nodded. They took pictures of us a lot. After 10 minutes of talking with them we said we had do go and we went back home.

''Who's hungry?'' I heard James ask.

''You don't even have to ask me that'' I sat down on a kitchen chair. Suddenly we heard a loud thud and we ran into the living room. We burst into laughter. ''How...Did...This...Happen..'' I said between the laughter. The couch was fallen over. Freddie and Carlos were still on the couch, well kinda. Kendall was standing by the TV holding a wii remote and smiling innocently.

After 5 minutes laughing I took a deep breath. ''Okay so what happened?'' I asked trying to hold back laughter. Freddie and Carlos had gotten up. ''Kendall got a little **TO** into the game and knocked us over.'' Said Freddie. ''And we fell onto the couch and then it fell over with us.'' added Carlos. ''I hit my head and now it hurts'' Freddie complained. ''See that's why I wear a helmet all the time'' Carlos knocked his helmet and smiled proudly. I laughed. ''C'mon Freddie lets get you some aspirin'' We walked out of the living room and into the bathroom. ''Here you go'' I handed Freddie the aspirin and smiled. ''Thanks'' he smiled and took the aspirin from me. ''Guys come down we gotta go to the arena.'' we heard Kendall yell. I giggled and yelled ''Coming''.

''Guess we gotta go'' Freddie smiled and we walked downstairs.

''To the arena'' Logan yelled and pointed his hand to the air.

I looked at Logan weirdly. ''Okay then?'' And we walked out of the house. Of course the cameras started flashing automatically. ''I think I wont get used to this'' I said looking at Freddie.

''Yeah it takes time. Here put these on. The flashes are really bright'' He gave me his sunglasses and took himself another ones. ''Thanks'' I smiled at him and put the glasses on.


	4. Chapter 4: The Concert

**Disclaimer: I don't own Icarly or Big time rush... but I wish I did :)**

**Chapter 4: The concert **

When we got to the arena my mouth dropped wide open. ''This is huge''

''Yeah it is'' Logan said and we walked on the stage.

''Oh my favorite'' Carlos walked on the upper level of the stage and then slide down of it.

I laughed. ''Your such a child.'' I smiled.

Carlos smiled proudly ''You know it'' Everyone looked at him weirdly. Eventually he got it. ''HEY'' he yelled while faking a sad face.

Kendall walked to him and patted his shoulder ''Chill dude. We have all been there''

''No you haven't'' Carlos looked Kendall.

''Yeah your right'' He said laughing.

I rolled my eyes. ''Hey guys I'm hungry''

''Here's a shock.'' obviously James said that with sarcasm 'cause he was rolling his eyes.

''Hey I'm a growing girl. Momma need her food.''

Freddie chuckled ''C'mon 'momma' lets get you something to eat.'' I smiled and we walked backstage.

_4 hours later (Concert time) _

''Guys its time'' they boys manager said.

''Coming.'' Kendall yelled back. ''Okay, lets go then''

Freddie looked at me ''You have the best view''

I smiled and the boys walked to the stage while I looked behind the stage.

When they walked on the stage everyone started screaming I laughed at that.

I heard how the boys said their names into the microphone.

''Hi I'm Carlos''

''I'm Logan''

''I'm James''

''I'm Kendall''

''I'm Freddie and we are''

''Big Time Rush'' they said in a union.

The crowd screamed even more. They boys sang three songs and then I heard Freddie say something that made me wanna run away right now.

''We want to call one of our best friend on stage.'' Freddie walked towards me. My eyes got widen as I was walking on stage with Freddie. ''Everyone this is Sam'' We have known her since we were 13 or something like that'' he said smiling at me. I sat on a chair. The boys started singing.

''There's gonna be one less lonely girl..''

_After the concert._

The boys walk off the stage.

''I am going to kill you'' I said smiling at the boys.

''Hey you did a great job'' Kendall said.

''Still I am going to kill you'' I said jumping on Freddies back.

Freddie smiled at me ''So what are we gonna do next?''

Just as that the boys manager approached us. ''Hey Sam'' she smiled at me.

My mouth fell open. ''Your their manager ?''

She nodded. I looked at the boys. ''Why didn't you tell me that Kendalls mom is your manager?''

They boys shrugged. ''I am so going to kill you now.''

Kendalls mom laughed. ''Killing later, meet and great now.''

''Aww man I was just getting comfortable.''

Kendalls mom smiled at me. ''You can be on his back for a little while, you still have to walk to the other side of the arena.''

''Yay'' I yelled. We all laughed and started walking to the other side. While we were walking I did a couple of things. One I poured water on Carlos' head. _Hehe oops. _Two I got cookie dust or whatever _(Hey I am living in Estonia and we don't speak English in there so don't judge me)_ on Freddies hair. Hey I was eating cookies I said don't give me those but they didn't listen me. And three I made James walk into a door. Now that was funny.

''Okay we're here.'' I heard Kendalls mom say.

''Aww man, I was having fun.'' I ruffled Freddies hair and slide smoothly down from his back.

When we opened the door everyone started screaming. It still made me laugh. We walked inside and the boys stand there to take pictures with the fans. I walked over to the table and sat down.

I watched how the boys communicate with their fans and stuff. It made me smile and wish I could too a thing like that. After about an half an hour the boys took a break. They walked towards me and I smiled.

''You having fun'' Kendall asked me.

''Yeah if you think watching you and thousands of girls taking pictures is fun then yes.'' I said smiling.

''There's only a couple of girls left, then we're gonna....Sam,Sam, SAM'' Freddie yelled.

''Uh what, oh yeah''

Logan looked at the direction I was watching. ''Who are you looking at?''

''That's my ex-best friend, shes a backstabber, what is she doing here''

Carly looked right at us, her mouth dropped open, she run right at me and hugged me.''Oh my god what are you doing here'' she said hugging me.

I pushed her off of me. ''Get off, you backstabber.''

The boys hold back laughter.

Carly looked over at the guys and screamed a little. ''aaah, I cant believe I'm meeting you''

The boys nodded. Carly looked at Freddie and smiled flirtatiously ''Hey I'm Carly''

I saw the look on Freddies face, he was freaked out. ''I know, your the backstabber. Sam has told us a lot about you.''

Carly looked over at me and smiled then looked back at the boys. ''Like what'' she was so happy right now.

''Actually there were only a couple of thing that were not so bad about you'' Said Carlos while holding back laughter again.

Carly was shocked. I thought that the part when I got to see Freddie and the boys was the best part of my life, but I was corrected now **this** was the best part of my entire life.

_2 hours later. _

''Bye girls'' the boys said in a union as we walked out of the door. I looked over at Carly who was looking sad and mad at the same time. I think it was probably 'cause Freddies arm was around my shoulder. _Oh well.. don't know, don't care. _When the doors were closed and we started walking to the dressing room I jumped on Freddies back. He started laughing. After a while I yawned and put my head on top of Freddies.

James looked at me ''You tired?''

I nodded. ''I'm used to be up late and all but today was a tiring day, freakishly I'm used to the time difference and all but.. yeah I forgot what I wanted to say'' I started pouting.

Freddie chuckled. It took us a long time to get to the dressing room and then to the car. I fell a sleep in the dressing room and Freddie had to carry me to the car. When we got back home. I woke up, just after Freddie had put me in bed. ''Freddie''

Freddie turned his head at me and smiled ''What is it?''

I smiled at him. ''Thanks''

''For what?'' he walked over to the bed and sat on it.

''For everything. It really means a lot to me.''

''Hey no problem, I'm glad your here.''

I yawned. ''Me to Freddie, me to.''

''Hey gets some rest okay. We have a busy day tomorrow''

''Aw man..well'' I smiled ''Night Freddie''

He smiled back. ''Night Sam'' He walked out of the room and closed the door. I fell a sleep automatically.

**  


* * *

**

**Authors note: Hey guys thanks for the amazing reviews. They make my day :).**

**Hope you liked it. And yes I know One less lonely girl is Justin Biebers song :D. Hey Freddie isnt in Big time rush either so why cant One less lonely girl be Big time rush' song? :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Dan ? NO... so that means I don't own Icarly -.- nor to I own Big Time Rush.**

**Chapter 5 : **

Freddies pov :

I woke up this morning smiling. That means something, right ? Anyways I walked into the bathroom and saw Sam brushing her teeth. ''Morning Sam'' I smiled at her.

She looked into the mirror and smiled. ''Hey Freddie''

I started brushing my teeth when suddenly Logan and Carlos crashed into the bathroom.

''Morning guys'' they said in a union.

''Guys what are you doing here? Why arent you using your own bathroom?''

''Haha funny story'' Logan started.

''I kinda broke the sink and couple of other things'' Carlos said like it was nothing.

Me and Sam made a spit take ''You did what?''

''It was an accident'' Carlos tried apologize

Sam started ''How can you broke a **sink **accidentally.. you know what I dont even wanna know'' she laughed.

I sighed ''Still why are you in my bathroom, why didnt you use Kendalls and James' ?''

They shrugged. I laughed ''You two are so weird''

''Ehh..'' they said together.

After we brushed our teeth we walked down to the kitchen. There were a lot of pancakes.

''Who made these?'' I asked taking a plate and putting pancakes on it.

Kendall smiled ''My mom, she just walked out of the door''

''Well I'm hungry'' Sam took a lot of pancakes and ate all of them. Still the same old Sam.

''So we have 2 hours till the interview, then after the'' James yawned ''interview we have to go the the radio station and then we have an autograph signing and **then** we have a concert again.''

''Can I stay here'' Sam said making a puppy dog face.

We all said together ''No''

Sams face fell and she put her head on the table ''Aw man''

Carlos patted her back ''You'll live''

''Besides'' Logan looked at Sam ''if you wanna be famous then you have to get used to this''

''Yeah I think I changed my mind''

I chuckled then looked at Kendall and he nodded. We carried Sam to the pool side and throw her in it. At first she screamed and when she got back up from the water she started laughing.

''Thanks I needed it'' she swam to the side. I gave her a hand but she pulled me into the pool. My reaction was to grab Kendalls leg and I pulled him in also. We were laughing like crazy.

We got out of the pool and walked inside. We saw Kendall' mom. Our eyes widened.

''H.h..heyy Ms. Knight'' me and Sam said.

Kendall said at the same time ''Hey mom''.

''Why are you dripping ?''

''We fell into the pool'' We said it together and then started laughing and we ran upstairs.

We heard how Kendall' mom said we were messing up the floor again and then something about pancakes but I'm not sure 'cause I walked into the wall at that time.

After we had changed and were sitting on the couch I told Kendall' mom that Logan' and Carlos' bathroom was broken again. She laughed and called the repairman. We found out that not only the sink and the other 2 thing Carlos broke weren't the only thing that were broken. Also on of the water pipes was broken so they had to tear Carlos' and Logan' bedroom walls down so we had to change the sleeping thing. That meant me and Sam had to share a room. So Carlos and Logan good sleep in the guest room until the bathroom is fixed. After we moved Sam' clothes to my room we had to go to the interview. We drew about half an hour and then went to the news station to do a interview. When we walked in we saw Sams ex-bff Carly.

Kendall looked where Carly was then at Sam. ''Shouldn't she be in school?''

Sam looked angrily at Carly. ''She's a straight A student and the teachers favorite. No wonder she's here''

I putted my arm around Sams shoulder at smiled at her ''Forget her, you dont need her''

Sam looked at me and smiled. ''True'' and then she hugged me. I hugged her back.

The interview.

''Who's this girl you came with?'' the camera pointed at Sam and she smiled a little.

''That's our best friend'' I said smiling at Sam. She looked surprised and smiled back at us.

''She's from Estonia'' Carlos added

''She's 17 and we have know her when we were about 13 I think'' Kendall added.

**After the interview.**

''Great job guys'' Kendall' mom came up to us with Sam and smiled.

''So what's next?'' Logan asked looking at Kendall' mom

Kendall' mom looked at the paper. ''Radio station''

James put his wrist in the air and yelled ''To the radio station''

We laughed and walked to the car.

**At the radio station.**

''Hey'' they DJ welcomed us and shook our hands. ''You must be Sam, am I right ?''

Sam smiled and nodded. ''Yes'' _Wow news travel fast. _

''Okay boys you ready'' We nodded. ''Sam, put the headphones, I'm gonna ask you some questions to'' the DJ then sat down and we started broadcasting.

''Hey hey it's me DJ Shawn and you are listening to Sky fm. I'm here with Big time rush and their best friend Sam''

We said in a union ''Heyy''

The DJ looked at Sam. ''Let's get to the questions. Sam how long have you know them ?''

Sam looked nervous. ''Uhm.. I was 13 when I met them so that means about 4 years''

''How did you guys met?''

''Sam had an excursion in America with her class and we met in a museum.'' I said looking at Sam and then looked at the DJ again.

''We clicked instantly. And there wasn't any communicate problems'' Kendall added.

''I'm from Estonia so that means I don't speak English all the time.'' Sam said

''But we talked easily. We even didn't know she wasn't American at first but then she told us and I can say we were all in shock.'' Logan added.

''Yeah I just wanted to say that you don't have an accent. How's that ?'' the DJ looked at Sam

''Yeah everyone always asks me that. I really don't know. '' Sam said laughing.

**After the interview.**

The DJ smiled at us ''Thank you for coming guys''

We smiled. ''Yeah no problem.''

''Sam you did and amazing job.''

Sam smiled and blushed. ''Thanks''

We walked out of the studio. ''Whats next I asked''

Kendall' mom looked at the board. ''Uhmm.. Ah here it is. Autograph signing in the Pearphone store.'' she looked up at the clipboard.

''To the signing'' James said putting his whist into the air.

Sam looked at James weirdly. ''Will you stop that already'' she said laughing.

''Fine'' he said pouting.

**At the autograph signing.**

''I'm hungry'' Sam said immediately when we got into the store.

Kendall' mom laughed. ''I'm gonna get you something to eat.'' and she left the room.

''I'm so tired'' James said plopping down to the couch.

Sam laughed. ''That's what you get for being a superstar''

I smiled at Sam ''Yeah but we get to go everywhere and meet all kinds of people'' I sat next to James. ''Plus we love what we're doing''

''True that'' Carlos laughed.

**At the concert.**

''Guys this time, please don't drag me on stage'' Sam begged us.

''Cant make promises I cant keep'' Logan laughed and walked on stage.

''Sorry cant help'' James smiled at her and then ran on stage.

''Hey don't look at me'' Carlos laughed and ran on stage.

''Well cant help ya with that'' James smiled and walked on stage.

Sam looked at me and I smiled. ''We'll see'' I said simply and walked on stage. I heard Sam yell. ''You're so dead''

**After the concert. (At home).**

_Sam' pov. _

Thankfully the boys didn't bring me to stage tonight. So that was a plus point to them.

''Well I'm tired'' Kendall said yawning

Logan and Carlos said that they were tired also and the three of them went to sleep. Me, Freddie and James decided to watch a movie. James fell a sleep about 15 minutes into the movie. Yeah who would have guessed.

After a while I yawned and Freddie asked. ''Do you wanna watch the movie, or go to bed ?''

''I think I wanna go to bed.'' I stood up and so did Freddie. We walked into Freddies bedroom.

''I could sleep on the floor if you wanna.''

I shook my head ''No you can sleep on the bed. I wont bite..hard'' I laughed

Freddie also laughed. ''Okay''

I smiled and walked into the bathroom to change clothes. When I walked back in Freddie was already changed and was already in bed. I crawled in. Freddie turned off the light.

''Night Sam''

''Night Freddie.'' I smiled and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Authors note: Now that was a long one. Thank you all for the awesome reviews :). Sorry I didn't update yesterday. At least I think I didn't.. I don't know my brain doesn't work right now haha.. Tomorrow is basically the last day of school and then a week of vacation. Yay me :). But review please. It makes me smile :)


End file.
